


逢场作戏4

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	逢场作戏4

   
 

   
   
   
他其实没想真的做的，头痛迟钝了他的直觉，以往也绝对不会在这个时候跟人上床，他也从来都讨厌在别人面前暴露自己的病痛。也许是因为堂本刚的嘴唇太柔软，也许是因为对方身上淡淡的香水味道迷惑了他的心智，也或许对方被亲吻了之后雾蒙蒙的眼睛取悦了他，总之堂本光一回过神的时候，已经坐起身抱着堂本刚的腰，把细碎的吻落在他的肩膀上。  
   
   
   
宽大的针织上衣在情事里尤为方便，堂本光一可以轻易地掀开针织衫，触碰堂本刚柔软光滑的皮肤，这次的手感和上一次似乎还有些差别，柔软的小肚子稍微的硬了一些，像是长了点肌肉。  
   
   
堂本光一微微皱眉，推着堂本刚躺倒在沙发上的时候，略微喘息着在他耳边说话。  
   
   
   
“你在健身？”  
   
   
   
   
堂本刚被他吻得七荤八素的，眼神都开始迷离起来，除了揪着堂本光一的衣角以外已经不知道该做出什么反应，突然地提问让他茫然的眨了眨眼睛，才给出了回复。  
   
   
   
“是....是减肥。”  
   
   
   
他本来就爱吃东西不爱动，虽然还有身为公众人物的自觉，但是身材保持这点上，还不如他已经隐退的大老板，除非他接下的角色有要求身侧的，多半时候他都有小肚子脸也圆圆的。而这次有机会出演青田编剧的作品，让堂本刚前所未有的积极，再加上这几天没工作，高强度的力量训练让他的身材立刻缩减起来。  
   
   
   
堂本光一又摸了摸堂本刚的腹部，说不上是硬邦邦的，但是没有软乎乎的时候触感好，本来想开口让他别折腾，转念又想起来，15岁的堂本刚要比现在瘦得多。  
   
   
   
减肥减下来的话，会更像15岁的他吧。  
   
   
   
   
堂本刚抿着嘴唇，不知道压在他身上的堂本光一究竟在想什么，但是对方不断摩挲着他的小腹，实在是足够勾起他的情欲，努力的抿着嘴唇想要忍住呻吟声，却还是在堂本光一的指尖向下偏移了一些的时候破了功，一小声的喘息声泄露出来之后，堂本刚觉得不好意思极了，赶紧抬起手捂住了嘴。  
   
   
   
这才唤回了堂本光一的心神。  
   
   
堂本光一再次皱起了眉头，他过去对待情人的时候，大部分时间都是在纾解欲望，多余的交流都很少有，更别说在情事的时候分神想别的事情，就是长刀直入的该干嘛干嘛。但是堂本刚似乎总能勾起他其他的心神，他再次低头看向对方，圆乎乎的大眼睛里蒙着一层雾气，有点委屈的捂着嘴看向他。  
   
   
   
   
瞬间就让人软了心肠。

 

堂本光一俯下身，亲吻堂本刚纤长的睫毛。  
   
   
   
“别捂嘴。”  
   
   
   
   
堂本刚还真就老老实实把手放下来了，其实他也不想的，但是他就下意识的遵循堂本光一说的话，对方对于他来讲实在足够有威慑力，让他无意识的就会照做。  
   
   
   
   
堂本光一觉得他这副乖巧又委屈的样子实在是勾人，也不知道堂本刚究竟清楚不清楚，当他这样看着一个人的时候，根本就不是在求饶，是在惹火。  
   
   
   
“光一先生.....你....你别看了。”  
   
   
   
   
被堂本光一直白的眼神看的实在是不好意思极了，堂本刚撇开脸想要躲过对方的目光，下一秒却被人捏着下巴强行转了过来，堂本光一低下头吻他，挑逗着他的唇舌，接着以一个极近的距离注视着他——现在两个人的眼睛里，都只剩下了彼此。  
   
   
   
堂本刚的眼睛里因为羞耻而储上了泪水，看起来迷蒙又撩人，堂本光一毫不客气的扯掉他的上衣和裤子，火热的手掌在堂本刚的上身一阵的揉捏，愉悦的听着对方夹杂着呻吟的喘息声。  
   
   
   
   
生平第一次有了取悦自己情人的欲望。  
   
   
   
   
沙发宽大的足够坐在十几个人，方便了此刻堂本光一的动作，本来压在堂本刚身上的堂本光一向后挪了挪，手掌摁在堂本刚已经微微抬头的下身上，揉搓了几下之后把已经沾上了体液的内裤丢在一边，接着俯下身含住了堂本刚的性器。  
   
   
堂本刚本来以为今天堂本光一是打算不做前戏就直接开始正题的，身体被对方到处揉捏的时候还提心吊胆的想这么直接进来的话会不会很疼，他还能不能留条命后天去见男神，就在他担惊受怕的时候，突然感觉到自己的性器被一个温暖的环境包裹起来。  
   
   
   
   
堂本刚还没来得及反应过来这是发生了什么，就先被铺天盖地而来的快感折磨的抓紧了手边的靠枕。这跟自己自慰完全是两个感觉，他稍微费力的抬起头，就看到堂本光一含着他的性器卖力的吞吐着，他能感觉到对方吸吮着他的性器，舌尖极其熟练地划过他的龟头，让他整个身体都颤抖起来。  
   
   
   
   
“光一先生.....光一先生.....”  
   
   
   
   
快感夹杂着惊讶，让堂本刚此刻根本没办法正常的说话。这可是三田会社高高在上的堂本会长，想破头他也不敢相信，对方居然会给自己的情人口。  
   
   
   
但是其他的情绪都不过一闪而过，很快就全部被快感所侵略，此前从没有尝试过这种感觉的堂本刚觉得自己几乎要失去的意识，所有的感知都集中在了自己的下身上，除了不断地呻吟着扭动着身体，他实在是不知道自己该如何应对这样激烈的快感。  
   
   
   
   
而堂本光一不仅仅在挑逗他的性器，灵活的手指还在他的后穴上不断地画圈，试探性的探进去，紧致的后穴推拒着手指的进入，摩擦却让堂本刚敏感的知觉急于崩溃。前后夹击的快感让他根本无力抵抗，除了求堂本光一慢一点，没有其他任何的应对方式。  
   
   
   
而当堂本刚高潮的时候，身体不由自主的颤抖着，生理性的眼泪沾湿了沙发，嘴唇上全是被他自己咬出来的痕迹。  
   
   
   
“光....光一先生....呜...”  
   
   
   
堂本光一根本没给他任何喘息的余地，精液被全数抹在他的后穴上，然后高涨的性器插进他还未完全打开的后穴，伴随着疼痛感而来。  
   
   
   
堂本刚根本无暇顾及这种痛感，高潮过后万分敏感的身体根本无力承受这样激烈的性爱，但是堂本光一却根本不给他躲避的余地，摁着他的腰不断激烈的进出着，甚至咬着他的侧颈强迫他配合他的进入。  
   
   
堂本刚呜咽着，揽着堂本光一的脖子，连呻吟都被撞得破破碎碎，夹杂在堂本光一的闷哼声里，只是让堂本光一的动作更加的激烈起来。  
   
   
   
“光一先生....呜.....你慢点......慢点.....”  
   
   
   
   
   
“刚明明夹得很紧不是吗？明明很想要不是吗？”  
   
   
   
堂本光一低喘着在他的耳边戳破他的求饶，舌尖舔舐着他的耳垂，痒痒的却根本躲不开，堂本刚紧闭着眼睛抱紧了身上的人，除了沉浸在这场欢愉里，他根本别无他法。  
   
   
   
   
直到堂本光一在他的身体里射出来。  
   
   
   
堂本刚的大脑空白了若干秒钟，这样激烈的情事让他甚至有种灵魂都要被对方吞噬的错觉，堂本光一的性器在射精之后还坚挺着，埋在他的后穴里微微颤抖着。


End file.
